warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:PhartManButt
Coding bugs Hello, PhartManButt, and may I congratulate you on having the crudest name of any user I have encountered. As for your message, it is a known bug where the visual editor finishes saving the page before all of the text is converted into code for the wiki, so a sort of odd half-code state gets saved. However, I have not yet heard of it happening to someone where the coding itself has changed, thus I must ask a few questions before I can properly identify the problem. First, have you at any point done anything "special" to the text you are writing out? By "special", I mean write it out in Word first, or some similar source. Second, does your internet cut out frequently, or shut down connections when they take too long to load the webpage? In the time being, I ask that you turn off the visual editor in your preferences. If it is a problem with the visual editor, that will solve it. --Lither My talk My wiki 13:38, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I have no problem with the username - it amused me is all. Now, copy-pasting from Word is a very bad or good idea if you are using the visual editor. For one, the visual editor saves font styles, boldings, and such. If you intend for that to happen, it's useful. Otherwise, and this is what I think was happening, if the font style is different on the word document then the different font will be preserved. Related is the fact that it will always generate strings of code which are invisible in the visual editor and on the page, but will appear in the HTML editor that I use. There were as many as four lines of unnecessary code, some of which contained the codes to change the font to Times New Roman. This I initially misidentified as another known bug, the one where the visual editor doesn't save properly. As for your Chaos Lord friend (:P), I recommend making sure in Word that the font is exactly the same as the one on the wiki. This won't fix the problem of lines of code, but it will ensure he can put all his current work on the wiki without having to lose it and rewrite it. --Lither My talk My wiki 08:00, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about it - that's what we administrators are here for. We're just a community of people who enjoy 40k is some way or another, so the friendliness everywhere probably stems from the fact that we all have one thing in common and that one thing is why we are here. --Lither My talk My wiki 09:00, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello, PhartManButt. Unfortunately for me, my laptop has broken and now that it is it is difficult for me to respond quickly to messages on my talk page. As for your articles, I note that the lack of faith in the Emperor and the "link" would have to be kept a very tight secret from the Inquisition to avoid the declaration of heresy. I can find nothing else in Deus that is a problem. --Lither My talk My wiki 01:08, May 19, 2012 (UTC) My laptop isn't getting repaired - it's getting replaced. Between an average battery of about half an hour, failing cooling systems which caused it to shut off at inopportune times and being a very old machine, I'm surprised it didn't break permanently sooner. It's a problem with the hard drive, which also means I won't get my stuff off it whatever I do. As for my Archon, like any of my pages, I let anyone add their quotes as they wish. The apostrophies were actually a satire against fantasy/ SF names with large amounts of apostrophies or hyphens. I am happy with the changes you are making. --Lither My talk My wiki 11:57, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Immune isn't the word I'd use. Sure, he can nullify the power, but a creative mind will throw a large rock at him as fast as they can, for example. When it gets too close, the power is nullified, but the rock still has momentum carrying it onwards. --Lither My talk My wiki 01:14, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't feel that you have made any massive fluff violations so far. The deal with the physical attributes is simply because Space Marines are suposed to be warriors first. Being a Psyker, even a powerful one generally isn't enough to be considered. The Space Marines only want the strongest most capable Aspirants possible. So it's not impossible, but it is extremely unlikely. As far as Xenos go, your metaphor was slightly off. Since you have been told to be a Christian I imagine you know what a demon is right? If I am not mistaken we are both aware that demons are evil creatures, but how do we know this? I know I have never personally encountered one, have you? Yet we know it for fact because everybody that we know has told us it's so. Our parents, the priests, our friends and peers, and so on. That is the same thing with Xenos in the Imperium. Now add to the fact that most Imperial Citezens will never see a Xeno. Furthermore since the Imperium refuses to co-habitate or trade with Xenos the only time a citezen of the Imperium would encounter one was if they were fighting with them, either being invaded or as the invader. This is a recipe for ignorant hatred fear. I am not saying it is right, it just is. As far as the Tau personally go, having ties with them is out of the question. You have to understand that the primary, core belief of all loyal Astartes is "We fight for the Emperor". They may have varying degrees of loyalty towards the Imperium and its inahbitants, but their dedication towards the Emperor is absolute. This is why they protect his realm despite having having self sovereignty. I know that there are Chapters that have had temporary, or in this site's case permanent alliances with the Eldar, but the Tau are another matter. The Tau are under one unified state. That nation is currently conquering Imperial worlds by force, or coaxing worlds away from the Imperium. Let me put it this way. Say your neighboring nation starting slowly taking parts of your country through force of arms, or by convincing officials in different regions to turn traitor. They have a good philosophy, and by the looks of it good intentions, but are you really going to make friends with guys that are trying to conquer you just based on that? Also the Tau aren't nearly as nice as everybody thinks they are. I am your master! At your service. 13:33, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the compliment. I am glad that my feedback was of value to you, and I would be happy to take a look at the finished products. I actually rather enjoyed the bit about Deus unleashing Daemons onto his homworld. Very descriptive. I am your master! At your service. 14:18, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Lol! I am your master! At your service. 14:29, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Certainly. I am your master! At your service. 14:41, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay. As far as I can tell there are only a few things to address. First of all is the Link. For starters I find it hard to believe that the Chapter could successfully develope a new form of Gene-seed. Space Marine Gene-seed are miracles of genetics all by themselves, engineered by the Emperor who consequently was one of the greatest scientific minds in the galaxy as well as a great leader and warrior. Engineering a new Gen-seed implant would be a momentus task. Most Chapters have difficuloty simply maintaining the purity of the Gene-seed they already have. Furthermore the Link represents a serious danger to the Chapter. As well as having the Chapter be devastated should it be broken, there is the issue of corruption. Now I get the sense that the collective mind hardens the Marines against Chaos somewhat, but the issue is that on the chance that one Marine did get corrupted he could actually end up corrupting the whole Chapter via the Link. Space Marine Chapters that have an excess of Psykers are always at an increased danger for Chaotic corruption, or Daemonic possession. The Link actually puts the Chapter at greater risk because the corruption of one marine could spell the doom of the Chapter. Sadly it is a canon fact that the only Chapter that has never had a member fall to Chaos is the Grey Knights. Aside from that I would point out that while seeking Psychically gifted individuals would make sense, Psykers are more rare than normal humans. It would be difficult to recruit in large numbers. Also I would view your Chapter as a Semi-Codex Chapter instead of a Non-Codex Chapter. The Codex Astartes is not simply a strategic manual as many would believe. It actually outlines the role and duties of different ranks within a Chapter, and sets forth the bacis organizational structure as well. Your Chapter deviates from the Codex considerably, but it doesn't completely reject it. Good examples of true Non-Codex Chapters are the Space Wolves , and the Black Templars. I am your master! At your service. 15:07, May 24, 2012 (UTC) No problem. I will eagerly await your progress, and I look forward to see what this project with your buddy produces. Good job so far! :) I am your master! At your service. 15:44, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I'll take a look at your revisions. As far as the mother goes that is up to you. If you feel that there is more to tell on her, and that it would enrich your story then by all means. I am your master! At your service. 01:26, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Collaboration Idea No Prob. I look forward to seeing your revisions. I am your master! At your service. 12:21, June 7, 2012 (UTC)